Story:Star Trek: The New Generation/Black Siren's Revenge/Chapter One
The USS Enterprise is docked in drydock A as worker bees are working on the ship as it's getting its weekly tune up and new Asgard technology. Captain's log stardate 578326.2. The Enterprise is docked in orbit around Earth for her weekly tune up and new Asgard technology that we've never got because of me putting it off for a long time well mostly John put it off when he was in command of the Enterprise and he finally convince me to do it, and now both he and Admiral Kira have given me my first escort mission. In her ready room Captain Kadan looks at both John and Typhuss. You two can't be serious on who I am transporting? Captain Kadan says as she looks at them both. Admiral Kira looks at her and gives her the mission specs. Earth Two Laurel Lance, a meta-human criminal and you are transporting her to the Jaros II stockade says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Kadan. She looks at him. So let me get this straight I'm transporting a meta-human criminal that wrecked shop against Team Arrow and also a Daedalus class battlecruiser? Kadan asked as she looks at them. John looks at her. Yeah that pretty much sums it up Admiral Martin says as he looks at her and then at Admiral Kira. She looks at them. I'll have to ask Robin about installing some power dampeners to block that scream of hers and I was wondering if Captain Chakotay can spare Commander Kim for a few days or more until I pick a new chief of security? Kadan asked as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. I'm sure that can be done, Captain says Typhuss as he looks at Kadan. She looks at him. Thanks sir Captain Kadan says as she looks at him. Admiral Martin looks at them. Well we better meet our passenger Admiral Martin says as he looks at them. They nod and head to the transporter room. In the transporter room Laurel beams aboard the ship escorted by three Starfleet marine officers as she looks at them. Permission to come aboard Captain? Laurel says as she looks at her. Kadan and Laurel are face to face. Laurel welcome aboard the USS Enterprise I'm Captain Kadan Loftus the commanding officer of the ship my first officer Lieutenant Commander Matthew McCabe and chief of security Lieutenant Commander Harry Kim from the starship Voyager Captain Kadan says as she looks at Laurel. She snickers evilly as the three guards escorts her to the brig and Commander Kim follows close behind as Admiral Kira looks at Captain Kadan. Be careful, Laurel is very dangerous Captain says Typhuss as he looks at Kadan. John looks at her. We're not doing anything at Starfleet Command is it ok if we tag along I kinda miss the Enterprise John says as he looks at Kadan. Typhuss agrees with John. I'm not doing anything, you could use our help says Typhuss as he looks at Kadan. She looks at them. Thanks guys Kadan says as she looks at them. The Enterprise departs from the spacedock and then leaps into slipstream on course for the Jaros II stockade.